


Traduction : Let the World Burn

by Alena_Rigfinn



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Rigfinn/pseuds/Alena_Rigfinn
Summary: Ses rêves sont morts...
Kudos: 2





	Traduction : Let the World Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let the World Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502892) by [SwordofRebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca). 



> Voici une petite traduction que j'ai adoré faire. Je remercie d'ailleurs SwordofRebecca pour m'avoir permis de traduire cette fanfiction et de la poster !
> 
> Marcello est l'un de mes personnages préférés de toute la franchise Dragon Quest, si ce n'est mon préféré, tout simplement. Alors je ne pouvais pas résister devant une histoire se concentrant sur son ressenti, ses émotions...
> 
> J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Juste voir le monde brûler. Juste le regarder brûler. Le laisser mourir comme il aurait dû mourir. Il aurait dû tomber dans ce grand trou, mais même de cela l’on l’avait empêché. Le monde ne méritait plus d’être sauvé. Ses rêves étaient morts. Ses rêves sont morts, donc il veut que le monde meure aussi. Il n’aide personne, qu’ils meurent, tout comme ses rêves sont morts. Il voulait avoir une chance de s’élever au-dessus de ce que les gens appelaient sa “condition”. Les autres lui avaient interdit cette chance, donc qu’ils meurent. Que le monde brûle. Que tout le monde meure. Le monde ne mérite pas d’être sauvé. Il n’y a aucun espoir, et pas à cause de Rapthorne.

Qu’est ce qui sera sauvé ? Les mêmes vieilles choses, les status quo, les roturiers restant des roturiers, la notion de mérite ne signifiant rien, personne n’ayant la chance d’aspirer à quelque chose de meilleur que ce qu’ils ont. Monde sans valeur. Qu’il meure. Que toute chose meure. L’espoir n’est plus. L’espoir a disparu. L’espoir est mort sur Néos juste tout comme son rêve. Il avait une aspiration, morte avant même qu’elle ne devienne un peu plus qu’une simple aspiration, alors que le monde meure.

Le monde ne mérite pas d’être sauvé, mais peu sont ceux d’accord avec lui. Marcello n’en a rien à faire. Il est en accord avec lui-même. Qu’ils payent tous. Il est fatigué de vivre, mais ne veut même plus mourir. Il veut juste voir le monde brûler. Qu’il brûle. Que les rêves de pouvoir héréditaire meurent tout comme ses rêves sont morts. Que les “héros” de ce monde meurent tout comme son âme est morte. Qu’ils crient. Qu’ils perdent tout, tout comme il a tout perdu. Qu’ils brûlent.

Païen hérétique. Voilà sa religion à présent. Au diable la Déesse, et au diable tout le monde. Il sert un dieu différent désormais : un dieu de mort.


End file.
